Please Help Me
by RogueWeyah
Summary: Every night he comes to me, he hurts me, but once he leaves then its all me.I want it to stop, but i need help someone please ... Warning, RAPE,CUTTING, and SMUT further warnings inside ... okay apparently i need to clarify ... Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

1

I sat in my windowsill looking out onto the grounds; tears rolling slowly down my face.

He had just left and I knew that for the night at least I was safe. I sighed and wiped my cheek, wincing as I hit a cut. I got up slowly and walked to my bathroom, I gripped the counter and looked up into the mirror dreading the view that would meet my eyes.

My brown hair had grown tamer over the years, these days however I had taken to straightening it with a charm every morning, so it reached all the way to the middle of my back. My brown eyes had lost their shine. On my cheek there was a slight cut from where he had hit me. This had been going on for three years. He was my best friend; I knew he never meant to hurt me. I watched another tear fall from my eyes as I gingerly peeled off my shirt to access the damage that he had done this time.

I grimaced as I saw my stomach for the first time tonight. Bruises covered my stomach some were almost healed. Most were fresh. On my arms; however, was evidence of my many years of pain. Light and dark scars went all the way up to the crook of my elbow. I ran my fingers lightly over my scars, so pearly white and calm. I turned and slid onto the counter so I was sitting on it. I reached over and grabbed my knife. I put the knife to my arm and pulled it across quickly hissing slightly as the pain flowed through my body. This was the only time I ever truly felt alive. I ran the knife across my arm again and again until there were five cuts on my forearm. I set my arm to the side and sighed deeply. I let my blood drip down the side of my arms, and just sat there until I drifted of into the blackness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I woke up the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings; I sat up quickly and looked around to find that someone had put me in my bed. I knew that it wasn't him, because if it had been him I would be feeling far sorer than I already was. I rolled out of my bed and found that someone had bandaged my arm. I was confused for a moment but shrugged it off; I was to the point that I didn't care anymore. I dressed quickly in dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeve purple shirt. I splashed water on my face quickly and threw on my black low-rise converse, grabbing my robe as I walked out of my room. I walked slowly down to the Great Hall looking in all directions. My day went by slowly I didn't see him at all.

My classes had gone smoothly and I was walking back to my room, thinking over the immense amounts of homework that I had to do. I had made Head Girl this year and as such I had been rewarded with my own set of rooms. The only down side was that I had to share a Common Room with the Head Boy, who just happened to be my least favorite person in the whole wizarding world. Draco Malfoy. My arch nemesis in grades as well as in life, not that that was much of a surprise. He had tormented me since we had first met and it hadn't stopped; however, now, since we were sharing a Common Room there had been a sort of unspoken peace between the two of us.

I was about halfway to my rooms when someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped as I was jerked into a dark corridor and slammed against a wall, just to see him leering down at me.

"Hello Hermione, how was your day?" he said his voice syrupy sweet.

"It was alright, I was just heading back to my rooms, homework you know. Is there something I can do for you Harry?"

He just looked down at me and didn't say anything, only smiled. Suddenly he punched me in my stomach. I yelped and pitched foreword as he grabbed my neck and slammed my head against the wall.

"Did I say that you could speak?" He hissed and squeezed my throat so that I couldn't respond. I swallowed and gasped for breath.

"Now here is what we are going to do. We are going to walk to your rooms, quietly, and you aren't going to fight me. Because we both know what will happen then, don't we?"

I nodded slowly, the tears starting to roll down my face, I knew we wouldn't be able to pass through the Common Room without catching Draco's attention, I had managed to sneak out quickly this morning… wait this morning. That was when it dawned on me; Draco. He was the only one who could have found me, seeing as we shared the bathroom. Oh no, I thought, this isn't happening. Draco found me last night sitting on the counter with blood dripping from my arm and my shirt off with all of my bruises on display; I knew he was going to want to talk. I would have to tide him over until the morning at least, that was, if I survived the night.

We had been walking the whole time my mind had been racing and had reached the portrait to my Common Room. I whispered the password so that he couldn't hear it. We walked together quickly across the common room, I heard Draco call my name and I looked at him as one tear ran down my face then I turned my head and kept walking. when we got to my room he slammed the door behind him and pinned me up against the wall.

"I saw you look at him, you are MINE, and you know that." He hissed he smacked me hard and released me as I fell to the floor. I made to get up and face him but he hit me again harder this time, I felt the cut on my cheek start bleeding again. I curled up in a ball to stop him from hitting me but that did no good. He kicked me in the stomach and I cried out, tears flowing freely down my face. He just smiled down at me, he leaned down so that he could whisper in my ear.

"I think you've forgotten just who you belong to. I think you need to relearn that lesson." He grinned at me, his eyes twinkling darkly and picked me up by my neck, causing a muted yelp to escape my throat. We heard a banging on the door and I looked around slowly

"Hermione! Are is everything alright in there?" It was Draco. he had heard my cries

Harry turned around with a snarl, "She is just fine. She just needs to learn a lesson is all."

He threw me on the bed and waved his hand suddenly I was tied to the bed and my pants and shirt were non-existent.

"Harry no, please,' I said my voice clogged with tears. I could still hear Draco banging on the door trying to get into the room, 'you don't have to do this I…"

He cut me short my punching me across the face, "I told you not to talk, and you **still** haven't learned your place."

He leaned over me and bit my chest hard pulling back sharply, causing blood to seep from the teeth marks now embedded in my skin. He turned his head sideways to see the wrap on my arm. "Did you hurt yourself? I didn't do that."

He tore the bandage off to see the cuts and grinned he scrapped his nails viciously down my forearm pulling my scabs off as he went as well as making new deeper cuts, I whimpered at the pain and looked on in fear as the blood started to flow again, much more quickly then it had the night before. I looked up at him. He was undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his boxers. he came back and knelt over me.

"You know you deserve this you know. You are a such a filthy little whore." With that said he ripped off my panties and thrust into me violently. I let out a scream of pain; I could still hear Draco banging on the door trying to get in. Harry continued to thrust into me again and again violently and I could feel blood running down my thighs, I was still crying and begging for him to stop when I heard a crash and suddenly, my abuser was being torn off of me and thrown aside. I saw Draco's face come into my bleary vision as I continued to cry. I heard Draco's cry of indignation and saw him throw something out the door. I heard it slam shut. The last thing I saw was Draco's face swimming above me with tears flowing down his face.

"Please …" I whispered before I blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Draco P.O.V**

I sat next to her bed starring down at her I had saved her. Me the one who was supposed to … no I couldn't let myself think like that. I am not my father I might look like him but I am not him, nor will I ever be. I had been sitting here for two days waiting for her to wake up.

My mind still burned red with what I had seen, I had seen Harry Potter a.k.a. The Chosen One, raping and beating the broken woman in front of me. I knew that something hadn't been right when I had found her four nights ago, god was it really that long ago. I had found her on the bathroom counter wrapped around herself with her arm laying at her side the blood steadily oozing out of the cuts she had clearly made herself down her arm. I knew what had happened without any other explanation needed. I went to get a gauze bandage. That was when I saw the bruises. I had slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from waking her with my roar of rage. Someone had been beating her, and somehow I had missed it. I had missed it because I told myself to I knew that now.

She stirred slightly beside me and I jumped. After I pulled the monster off of her and sent him flying, out of the Common Room, I had run back to her and reached just in time to hear her whisper something before she blacked out. I had picked her up and ran to the Hospital Wing with her in my arms. Madame Pomfrey had met me as soon as I got there and had been unable to answer questions. I couldn't tell her who did it but what had happened was obvious enough. I had sat outside the door all night waiting for an update. When the sun had finally risen Madame Pomfrey had come out to see me.

"Mr. Malfoy,' she had said haltingly, 'I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Please, tell me who did this, how you found her, and why she is covered in bruises. I will tell you right now that this has happened before. there are signs of repeated abuse."

"Madame, I can't tell you who did this for fear that you will not believe me; I can tell you however that it wasn't me. I found her tied to her bed unclothed and I pulled him off her, I threw him out of our Common Room. I ran back to her and carried her here. The reason she is covered in bruises is because the same man, if he can even be called that, had been beating her for months as far as I am aware maybe even more." He had said all of this in a whisper that was shaking with rage, and he had struggled to maintain what little control he had left.

"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy, I wish you could tell me but that means that I will just have to ask Ms. Granger when she wakes up."

That had been two days ago and he had just seen her move.

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly; the last thing I remembered was Draco's leaning over me. I went to sit up and found that I couldn't. It was very difficult to move. I looked over to my left to see Draco watching me intently and I smiled at him weakly. That was when it all came crashing back, why I was here, what Harry had done to me. I couldn't handle it anymore something within me broke. I began to sob uncontrollably, Draco watched me and came over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He tried to pull me up into a sitting position and I flinched away from him.

"I won't hurt you. Let me help."

I nodded slowly, tears still flowing down my face as he gently helped me sit up. He held his arms out to me and I collapsed into them as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hermione,' I heard him whisper softly, 'I didn't tell. I left that up to you, if you want to tell them who did this to you then it will be your choice, but I don't want to have to relive that. I don't want to ever feel that helpless again. I know this is horrible for you I do. My father, used to beat me all the time and when I was ten he … he raped me. And I couldn't stop him, and my mother did nothing. She just sat there and watched. Hermione I care what happens to you. But please, I need you to tell me when this started and what happened."

I pulled back from him and looked at him. "Thank you."

We sat like that for almost an hour, me almost in his lap, and him just holding me and comforting me as I cried. We broke apart when we heard Madame Pomfrey coming down the ward.

"Oh, good, Miss Granger you are awake. If you could just lie down for me I would like to run some tests very quickly and then I need you to answer some questions.

"Of course." She lay back still sniffling and let Madame Pomfrey perform the tests.

"You have minor trauma from the rape, and some major bruising; however, you have no internal bleeding which is a good thing. Now if you can please tell me what happened?"

I looked to Draco who looked at me and mouthed. 'Please'. I started and turned to look at Madame Pomfrey.

"It all started the night after Cedric was murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

4

I looked at Draco, I knew that if I looked anywhere else that I wouldn't be able to tell my story.

"The night after Cedric was murdered was one of the hardest nights for him. He came to me I thought he was just looking for someone who would understand what he was going through and how hard it was. But he wasn't, that wasn't what he was looking for at all. He pinned me to the wall and beat me until I passed out.' I paused for a second as the tears welled up in my eyes. 'When I came to, I was naked and chained to a wall, and he was standing in front of me."

"Who is he Hermione? Tell her, please." Draco asked quietly.

I looked at him and smiled weakly, placing a hand on top of his.

"I will, I promise just let me tell this my way, I will tell her soon."

He nodded at me and I continued, "I asked him what was going on but he didn't answer me, instead he took out a knife and … he walked up to me and smiled as he drew the knife lightly down my chest. This continued for a few hours until my entire body was covered with small scratches that were seeping blood. That was all he did that night. He let me go and I went about my business. He left me alone for about a month until he cornered me again. The same thing happened again, except this time I was whipped until I was unconscious. From that night on I was beaten almost every day. This went on for a year until one night he came to me with a vicious look on his face he pinned me to the wall and kissed me hard. I didn't want him to, I pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't care he dragged me into a dark alcove and slammed me into a wall. He pulled my skirt up ripped my underwear off and …"

I stopped talking unable to continue. Draco pulled me to him and I let him for a moment the tears running down my face slowly. I pulled away from him gently and started again, I was still sitting in the circle of his arms. I began again, my voice flat.

"He raped me, and when he was done he just smiled at me and walked away. He left me there on the cold ground. I stayed there and didn't move. When I got up I saw there was blood under me I went back to my room and showered. I scrubbed myself raw I just, just felt so filthy, like no matter how many times I cleaned myself I would never be free. That was the first time I ever cut myself. I smashed the mirror and picked up one of the pieces, of broken glass and stared at it. I kind of went into a daze and then the next thing I knew I was bleeding. All I knew was that I didn't hurt as much anymore, and that everything that had happened was going to be all right. The next thing I knew I was waking up against the bathroom wall the next morning."

I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath; I look dead at Draco and continued, not looking anywhere but at him.

"He raped me continuously for three months. That is until I found out that my worst fears had come true, I was pregnant. I told him and he went crazy. He told me that I was a whore and that I had to have been sleeping around because there was no way that it could be his. He beat me so hard that night I didn't know if I would survive. I woke up the next morning to find that he had… that I had…"

I stopped again and started crying even harder. Draco saved me from having to say it.

"You miscarried." He whispered his voice shaking with barely controlled rage. I nodded slowly.

"From then on he would only beat me severely, to the point where I blacked out, and would wake up in the morning. I continued to cut myself everyday because it was the only thing that made anything feel any better. It was still the only thing that made me feel as if, as if someone cared, even if it was only a cold piece of metal. Then this year I finally thought something would change. I found out I was Head Girl and I would be sharing a Common Room. So I maybe thought it would work, but it didn't, it got worse. Harry was convinced that I was falling in love with you Draco. The other night the situation came to a head, when I looked over at you he saw me do it. He told me I was a whore and that I need to learn a lesson. That I needed to remember who I belonged to."

I stopped talking, I couldn't talk anymore; I buried my face in Draco's chest and just cried. He slowly rocked me back and forth.

"Madame Pomfrey, is there anything else that you need?"

Pomfrey was still looking at me in shock. "Dear did you say Harry?"

I pulled myself away from Draco and glared at her, "Yes I did, and your perfect fucking prince destroyed me because you all believe he could do no wrong." I threw the words at her before wrenching myself away from Draco and lying back down, tears rolling down my cheeks as I curled up in a ball. I felt Draco put his hand on my back and I flinched away from him not wanting to be touched at the moment. I fell asleep with tears still rolling down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

5 

The next day I sat in the window of the Hospital Wing my back against the wall. I stared down at the lake. I had been holding in my pain and my worries for so long, and since last night I knew that it was going to be at least a little easier, or at least I hopped it would. But I knew now that Draco wasn't going to let me out of his sight, not that it was going to make my life easier. I wanted to go for a walk so badly, but Madame Pomfrey refused to discharge me for another day. That meant another day of her fussing over me, giving me potions, and whatever the hell else she felt she needed to do. All I wanted was to escape for one day just to go sit up on the Astronomy Tower and breathe.

"Hermione." I sighed and got up to finish my last day of imprisonment.

The next morning I woke up overjoyed with the fact that I was going to be released. Almost all of my bruises had healed, I would forever have scars on my arm from that night. I walked out of the Hospital Wing door and right into the one person that I didn't want to see. I backed up quickly, looking around like a trapped mouse, looking for some form of escape. He looked at me and grinned wickedly. He came close to me and leaned down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You think I'm done with you. No my dear it is only just beginning they can't protect you forever. One day they will leave you alone and I will have my chance. On that day you will be sorry you were born." He smiled, running a finger lovingly down my next as I attempted to shrink into the wall. He smirked and walked away as I fell to the ground and crawled into the corner. I sat there with tears running down my face. I was still sitting there when Draco found me; he came around the corner and saw me sitting in the corner. He ran towards me, as he knelt in front of me and went to touch my cheek I flinched away from him.

"Hermione,' he whispered gently, 'what happened? Are you okay?"

"There is nothing you can do.' I said flatly, my voice void of all emotion, 'There is nothing anyone can do. He is going to kill me and there is nothing you can do."

Draco reached out to touch me again and I jumped off the floor and ran away from him. I ran to my room and grabbed my iPod, and then I kept running until I reached the Astronomy Tower. I sat down against the railing and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was Your Guardian Angel, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I closed my eyes with a sigh as the music flowed over me in waves. I sighed pulled my knife out of my pocket and flipped it open; I put the knife point down on my thigh and twirled it. I just wanted everything to end, the pain and the fear. I just wanted it over. No one could save me I was lost.

My song ended and the next song that came on was, Goodbye (I'm Sorry) by And Then I Turned Seventeen, I chuckled darkly at the irony. I closed my eyes and breathed the night air in deeply. I smiled as I drew the knife across my arm; I felt all the fear seep out of my mind through the blood dripping down my arm. I did it again and again until I had ten deep slashes down my arm. The blood felt so calming just dripping slowly off my arm and hitting the stone below my arm.

The next song that came on brought tears to my eyes finally, it was called Dead Boy's Poem by Nightwish. I sat there as the lyrics flowed through my ears. Finally I stood up and leaned against the wall as a sweet little boys voice came into my ears reciting a poem.

"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, song maker's cry the one without tears  
For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life  
Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell [this bitter farewell]  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you

I think those words are what finally caused me to lose it. I let out a choked sob and the tears flowed down my face.

"You know it kills me to see you like this." A voice said from behind me I turned my head slightly to see Draco standing at the door to the tower leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" I whispered.

"Long enough to know that the blood dripping down your arm is going to end with you back in the Hospital."

He walked toward me and held out his hand. I put my arm out reluctantly and he looked at it, and shook his head while pulling some gauze out of his pocket he started to wrap my arm.

"You know your handiwork is quite impressive; however, you keep doing it that way you will end up dead."

He finished wrapping my arm and pulled up his sleeve showing a collection of scars all the way up to his elbow. I looked up at him in shock.

"If you know then why haven't you tried to stop me before?" I asked him quietly.

He took a deep breath and sighed, he put a gentle hand on my face. I flinched slightly I tried not to but I couldn't help it.

"Hermione I'm not him, I won't hurt you, I know your pain. I let you do it because I know the urge, I also know, that no one can stop you unless you want to stop. You feel like everything is nothing and then you feel that blade slicing into your skin and all of a sudden it feels better.' He turned and walked toward the door to head back into the castle. 'When you want to talk or you want help, you know where to find me."

I watched him walk through the door thinking, 'What the hell.' I looked down at my arm, which he had bandaged. That was when I realized something, he knew because, like me, he was the victim, he wanted to save me when all I wanted to do was end it. I walked slowly back through the castle to our shared Common Room, I walked through the Portrait Hole to see him sitting on the couch. He looked up at me I nodded for him to follow me. He got up and followed me to my room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pack of cigarettes pulled one out and lit it, I turned to look at him.

"Explain something to me. How the fuck is it that you all of a sudden give a shit, because honestly, three years ago you would have just let him rape and torture me without a second thought."

He looked at me hurt shining from his eyes.

"You really think … you know what enough." With that he crossed the room in three long strides and stopped right on front of me. I flinched again, as he put a gentle hand on my face. He kissed me cheek gently and whispered in my ear. "I have always cared about what happens to you."

With that said he walked out of my room. I took another drag off my cigarette and walked to my window and sat down on the sill, I looked out onto the grounds feeling more confused now then ever.

**AN: I own none of the songs above, nor do I own anything to do with Harry Potter. There will not be disclaimers on every chapter, seeing as how this is FAN FICTION. No profit is ever intended from this.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

When I woke up the next morning I had tearstains on my face, I had no idea why but I had cried myself to sleep the night before. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom I threw on a short black skirt and ¾ sleeve deep green shirt. I took a deep breath and walked out to face the world.

The day passed quietly I escaped everyone's notice until I got to my rooms that night. There sitting on my windowsill was a single lily. I gasped and turned around to see him.

"Harry,' I whispered, 'how did you?"

"I told you. Your pain was just started you think that just because your precious Draco knows, you think he will save you?"

I slapped him and ran for the door. He caught me before I got half way there. He threw me up against the wall hard. My head hit the wall and I got dizzy, he grabbed my neck and squeezed hard. My vision went dark.

When I came to I looked around slowly. With horror I realized that I was in his room. He had managed to get me out. No matter how loud I screamed no one was coming, no one would save me. I whimpered as he came out of the shadows.

"Harry what the fuck do you want, why do you keep doing this to me? Why …" I was cut off as he backhanded me hard.

"Why,' he growled, 'I'll tell you why, because no one can ever know your pain. I told you when I killed that thing inside you. No one will ever love you but me."

"That thing you killed,' I hissed tears starting to flow down my face, 'was your child."

"It had nothing to do with me,' he hissed, 'you slept with that Malfoy bastard."

"No I …" I yelped as he punched me in the stomach.

"Be quiet." He hissed

With that said he we to a table behind him and picked up a cat-o-nine-tails. He grinned as he brought it across my back hard. I let out a scream as I felt the blood begin to drip down my back, I felt myself being lifted up and I was chained to the ceiling. I felt the whip hit my back again and again until my world went black again.

**Draco POV **

When I got to our rooms that night I knew immediately that something was wrong. I ran up to her room and looked around frantically. There was blood on the floor and over on her windowsill, was a single lily. I immediately understood what had happened. I had been late coming back to my room and that bastard had gotten to her.

"Shit." I growled and punched the wall; I saw another spot of blood on the wall about where her head would have stood. So she was hurt and he had her... I knew only one thing at that moment I had to hurry before I lost her forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I raced out of the room at a full sprint running for Madame Pomfrey and the hospital wing. I had to know if she was there. If she wasn't I had absolutely no clue where to look next. I arrived and burst through the doors, when I didn't see her tears started to roll slowly down my face.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here? Has something happened to Hermione?"

"He has her." I whispered before I blacked out

**Hermione POV**

I lifted my head up and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I knew what was going to happen though as soon as I saw him come out of the shadows.

"Oh good, you're awake. That means I get to play with you."

I stared at him in shock, "Play,' I whispered as my voice broke, 'you consider chaining me up and beating me playing?"

He looked at me slightly amused. He walked over to me and grabbed my face roughly. "Let me explain something to you. As much as you think that Malfoy loves you he does not. I am the only one that will ever love you. The sooner you realize that the better."

He walked away from me as my head dropped to my chest; I was already weak from the first beating; however, I knew that worse was coming.

I closed my eyes and let go. I felt a sudden power surging up through my body; I threw my head back and opened my eyes as I let out a scream. He turned around and looked at me shocked. He stopped what he was doing and picked up his wand, walking towards me.

**Harry POV **

I turned at the sound of Hermione's scream. I saw her throw her head back and then she appeared to blackout for her head dropped to her chest. I walked over and grabbed her by the back of her head and yanked her head up.

"Hermione, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and I stepped back shocked her eyes had gone a bright blue.

"Who is Hermione?' she asked in a serious voice, 'my name is Kieran. Why am I tied to the ceiling?" I looked back in shock as she unlocked the shackles and fell to the ground gracefully. She stood up and walked up to me.

"You will let me out of here now."

I slapped her hard and she barely flinched. I pushed her back up against the wall and held my knife to her neck. I raised the knife to her cheek and drew it across her cheek sharply. She didn't even flinch, but instead smiled darkly and grabbed the knife from me and held it to my throat.

"I don't like repeating myself. You will let me out of here and tell me where I am. And why I am half naked."

I wordlessly glared at her and walked over to the wall and put my hand flat onto it and the door opened. She smirked at me and looked at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes she walked out of the room. I watched her go with a sneer on my face.

**Draco POV**

I was running down a bright corridor when I saw her walking down the corridor.

"Hermione." I yelled. When she didn't turn I went up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She spun and slammed me into the wall holding a knife to my throat.

"Hermione what are you doing? It's me Draco."

"I have never seen you before in my life and my name is not Hermione. It is Kieran."

I stared at her in disbelief I now relished that her eyes where no longer that gorgeous brown that I loved, but a bright piercing blue.

"What have you done with Hermione?"

"I am keeping her safe; she can come back when I think it is safe."

I looked at her in pure shock and she drew the knife across my bicep, I winced as the blade sliced deep into my flesh.

"Kieran, please don't do this. I promise I will keep her safe just let her come back."

She just glared darkly at me, "I will do no such th…" I cut her off as I kissed her deeply; I felt her go limp in my arms and pulled back as I saw those blue eyes fading slowly back to brown.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**Draco****POV**

Two days later I sat beside her bed in the hospital wing, again. I hadn't left her bedside, I won't lie I was truly worried about her. When I had found her wandering the halls she hadn't been herself. She had said her name was Kieran when I looked into her eyes not only had they been blue instead of brown, they had held no fear, no pain, nothing to show the horrors that she had been through. There was only a fierce look of pride and a coldness to match that of Bellatrix Lestrange She had been, in that moment, an ice queen. Nothing affected her.

We were still looking for Harry Potter, but as of yet no one had seen him. I had a feeling that finding him would rely on Hermione waking up and not being Kieran. I knew that Kieran would not be the one to turn anyone over to the justice of the ministry, especially not one who had harmed Hermione. She was the kind of woman that would take justice into her own hands, and no one, not even me, would be able to stop her.

I sat there staring straight ahead of me, when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Madame Pomfrey, come quick I think she is waking up."

Madame Pomfrey came running down the wing towards us, she leaned over Hermione and ran her wand up and down her body.

"Mr. Malfoy there is nothing medically wrong with her, her wounds have healed nicely. The only thing that seems to be different is that her mind has split in two."

I looked at her confused.

"So you are telling me that her mind has become has two distinct people. So the girl I found in the hallway. She called herself Kieran, and her eyes were bright blue as well."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "That is correct Mr. Malfoy. Her eyes and her personality will change. If Kieran feels that Hermione is in trouble then she will take over to save Hermione for Kieran is the stronger of the two."

"I understand I think. Thank you."

I stared after the healer as she walked back up the wing. I then turned to stare at Hermione. I knew that her mind splitting had something to do with that bastard Harry and I was going to do everything in my power to bring that son of a bitch to justice.

I saw Hermione's eyes flutter open and I hurried over to her side. She opened her eyes completely and I sighed in relief to see her deep brown ones looking back at me.

"Draco?" she croaked looking at me in slight panic. I went to rest a hand on her cheek but she flinched away from me.

"Shh,' I whispered, 'it's okay. It's me. Nothing can hurt you now." She sat up cautiously and looked at me.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is being chained to the ceiling and being whipped by HIM."

I looked at her in shock, "You mean you don't remember escaping from his hold or how you found me, or anything?"

"No I don't. Draco, please. Tell me what's scaring you so much. "

I looked at her and swallowed. "Hermione I need you to listen to me. When he was beating you, the pain that he caused you caused your mind to split."

She looked at me in horror and whispered, "Kieran."


	9. Chapter 9

9

**Draco POV**

I stared at her in disbelief, "How did you know?"

She gave me a shy smile.

"When I was little, I used to have dreams about a little girl just like me named Kieran. The only difference was that she was stronger than me. she was able to fight back against people when I wasn't. she was able to speak her mind when I wasn't. This all continued until I was about 13, actually now that I think about it, it really all changed when the abuse started. That summer I started to have blackouts and when I would come to I was in a different place, and my mother would tell me that some girl named Kieran had been in my place. Until just a few days ago nothing could bring me out from underneath Kieran's influence. My mother usually just had to wait it out and pray that it would all be okay. Which makes me curious, how did you bring me back?"

I couldn't look at her, "Well I, umm, I kissed you and you sort of collapsed into me, and I watched your eyes fade back to brown and that was it. You were asleep, but when I found you, you had a knife in your hand.' she looked at me curiously, 'by you I mean Kieran of course."

She smiled at me sadly, and lightly touched my hand as Madame Pomfrey came up to us.

"Well Ms. Granger it is good to see that you are awake. I just wanted to inform you that no major harm was inflicted internally. Your back, however; is another matter entirely. Because of the injuries done to your back you will have scars there."

Hermione looked gravely at Madame Pomfrey, "I expected as much. I would like to leave now."

"Of course Ms. Granger, on one condition, you allow Mr. Malfoy to watch over you, you are not to attend classes for a week, and you are to rest. Mr. Malfoy the same goes to you except the resting, you are to be there if she needs anything at all, I want as little movement as possible. Any movement of your back could cause your wounds to reopen and that would not be pretty."

"Yes ma'am of course."

**Hermione POV**

We left the Hospital Wing together, I walked slowly looking down at the ground. I could feel Draco's gaze on my back as he walked two steps behind me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?' I asked him bluntly, 'what exactly are you looking at?"

He stared at me a moment more and whispered, "You."

I stared at him, "Me?"

He pulled me over to a bench and sat me down while kneeling in front of me.

"Yes. You, Hermione when I first met you, you were the most annoying girl I had ever met, even worse than Pansy, but now. Now there is something in you, a power, and a power that you are afraid to unleash. I see the pain, the fear, and the hurt in your eyes. I want to take that pain away. What you don't need is someone telling you how to do it. As much as that sick bastard deserves to burn in hell or fucking eternity for what he did, something did rise from the ashes. You did, you survived. You are still here to tell your story and your side."

I just looked at him a single tear rolled down my face.

"Draco, I don't know why you are here, or why you are helping me, but I do know this. I want you to be here, I want you to care for me, but I am scared and broken."

He put a gentle hand on my face and pulled me closer. "But you know what, that's okay because we can get through it. We can put you back together piece by piece."

He pulled me close and kissed me gently, my first instinct was to bite down on his lip and to bite down hard, but I fought it. I wanted this. I needed him by my side. I leaned into the kiss allowing him to deepen it, but he didn't, he pulled back and placed a light kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him confused.

"I know you are hurting, believe me I have been there. I won't push anything I just want to be there and look after you."


	10. Chapter 10

10

**Hermione POV**

I walked into the Common Room with Draco at my side. I gave him a sad smile, kissed his cheek and went up to my room alone.

As I closed the door I slid down it and put my head in my hands. How could I let this happen? I was almost positive that I had Kieran under control. Oh how wrong I was. We both knew that she would become real if ever she felt I was in real trouble. That wasn't acceptable she couldn't be allowed to just take control of me whenever she felt I was weak.

"**And why can't I?" **I heard her cold indifferent voice ask.

"Because, it just can't happen. I have to be able to take care of myself and I can't do that if you insist on being my fucking guardian angel. "

**"Why?' **that cold voice asked me again, **'we both know you need me. We both know that I am the only one who can kill him."**

"No, I don't know that anymore. I have my own power within. I will kill him and make him suffer a thousand times over for what he did to us."

I felt her get confused, **"You still haven't explained to me why I can't be the one to kill him." **

"Kieran, there is a dark power within me, I can feel it rising and the hate that I feel is being turned to rage. I want his blood. I want to be the one to watch the life leave his eyes. I cannot do that if you kill him."

I stood and walked over to my bedside table and opened the drawer pulling out my silver knife. I looked up into my mirror to see that signs of my inner turmoil was showing. One eye was my brown while the other was Kieran's bright blue. I smiled coldly.

"Kieran I will tell you this only once and I hope for your sake I never have to tell you again. I know how to kill you.' I said as I pulled the blade slowly across my skin, hissing at the pain, 'anything that he has done he has done to me, was done to me and not you."

I looked up at the mirror and held up my arm as the blood dripped down it. She knew what I meant but I said it anyways.

"I am the one that has bled; I am the one that bears the scars and the bruises not you."

I felt her nod acceptance and exit my mind for the time being. I stood there looking into the mirror for a minute longer. Then it exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere. One hit my forehead, just above my eyebrow and I flinched lightly. I felt the blood start to roll down my face and I smiled darkly.

"Harry Potter,' I whispered, 'You will suffer for what you have done. Your blood belongs to me. "


	11. Chapter 11

11

**Draco POV **

I collapsed onto the couch after I watched Hermione walk gingerly up the stairs. I sat there and let out a sigh that I felt I had been holding since I found her. I slowly started to doze off when I heard a crash. I leapt off the couch and ran up the stairs I threw open Hermione's door only to see her standing in front of her shattered mirror a cut on her forehead bleeding freely. She turned to look at me slowly.

She smiled darkly. "Draco?"

I looked at her, "Are you okay? I heard the mirror break."

That's when I noticed her eyes were different, one blue and one brown.

"Yes, the mirror. I'm sorry I was just angry.' She took a few steps toward me and looked at me intently. 'Draco, tell me something. Why do you insist on saving me? I am perfectly capable of saving myself."

"Why? Because,' I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, 'because I care about you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Because I think … I think you are beautiful and smart and…' I stopped again, here came the hard part I was about to admit my darkest secret to this woman, but she deserved to know, 'I love you."

She stood there and smiled, just smiled didn't respond. I closed the distance between us and rested a hand on her cheek, and was shocked when she leaned into it. I watched as her eyes closed, I pulled her closer and kissed her lightly. I pulled back looking for a reaction. She was still standing there with her eyes closed I pulled her closer and kissed her again. I felt her respond to me, suddenly there was resistance. I cradled the back of her head deepening the kiss and I nibbled her lower lip winning a moan from her. I stopped and rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes opened now and I saw they were the bright blue of Kieran. She smiled up at me and walked away.

"So you love us. That's amazing, that kiss meant more to her then you realize. There is something that you should realize though. I have other things planned. There are things that need to be done; now you can either help us or get out of our way. That is entirely up to you."

I looked at her and crossed the room quickly I had her in my arms before she could say anything. I kissed her deeply and poured everything I had into the kiss. All the emotion that I had felt and all the love that my soul held. Everything that had been bottled up inside me for years of just watching her and thinking that everything was just perfect in her life and now knowing that it wasn't all perfect. She hesitated for a moment but then deepened the kiss leaning into me. I pulled back suddenly; I was in shock from the intensity of her kiss.

"No,' I said quietly, 'we can't not right now. You are right, there are some things that need to happen but I'm almost positive that you can't pull this off on your own. You may be a badass honey, but I am the worst. I can plan anything you need, and I will do it, but only because…." I stopped to let her finish my sentence.

"You love me. So here is the issue my love. Harry Potter must pay but she must take first blood."

"Yes. She must have first blood there is no question there; however, here is the one problem you will have my dear. No one can find him."

Her sadistic smile had returned, "Oh, finding him won't be a problem. He is very predictable and hence easy to find. Just because you or McGonagall haven't found him yet doesn't mean anything."

"Now, tomorrow we can figure all this out, but for now." I pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

12

**Kieran POV**

I stood at the windowsill in my bedroom, smoking. I was leaning nonchalantly against the frame and considering my options as the sun came up over the mountains. I turned to look towards the bed to see Draco lying there. We had fallen asleep last night wrapped in each other's arms. Nothing had happened, yet. If I had anything to say about it then something would.

I had a million thoughts running through my brain; the one that was at the front of my mind was surprisingly not about Potter.

The only thing that was going through my mind was my lovely blade and how I had been ignoring her lately. With that thought I pulled my blade and my iPod out of their hiding spot in my top drawer and excited the room quietly. I headed for the Astronomy Tower, knowing that no one would find me there. Once I reached there I turned my iPod on and to my surprise the first song was If I Die Young. I laughed ironically and slid down the wall as the song flowed through my headphones and my eyes slid shut. I had the knife balanced on my thigh. I smiled as I pressed down slightly, causing blood to seep out of the wound. I got up as the song finished with a clear head. I knew exactly what I was going to do and it involved Hermione and Draco doing some major planning.

**Draco POV**

I woke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the open window. I saw Hermione sitting on the sill, silhouetted by the rising sun. I got up and walked over to her and sat across from her. I smiled lightly.

"Good morning my love."

"Morning, Draco." She replied softly. I knew then that it was actually Hermione. I leaned over to her and kissed her lightly before sitting back.

"So my love what is the plan today?" She smiled up at me with a malicious glint in her brown eyes.

"Today, we find Harry Potter."

She leaned over and kissed me fiercely, startling me. I kissed her back hard, forcing her up against the wall. I pulled back slightly only to start biting down her neck. She gasped loudly as I hit the crook of her neck. Her nails dug into my back and I growled lightly, pulling her up with me as I stood my hands cupping her ass. Carrying her to the bed I laid her down gently gazing down at her for a moment.

I kissed her again deeply this time and peeled her shirt off slowly, leaving her in only her underwear. I surveyed her body with a loving gaze and kissed slowly down her stomach and down her legs, pressing a gentle kiss to her pussy. I felt her tense up as a gently cupped my hand over her warm mound. I looked up at her, watching her for any sign on discomfort. I gently rubbed two finger over her slit and watched her face in silent awe as I looked for a reaction. She sat up and encircled my wrist with her hand.

"It's okay Draco."

I kissed her softly and leaned down pulling her panties off slowly, stil watching her for a bad reaction. I licked her pussy from top to bottom, my heart speeding up as she gasped and I felt her relax. I licked and nibbled at her clit as she whimpered and writhed beneath me. I pulled her clit in between my lips and sucked on it gently sliding one finger into her. she let out a long drawn out moan and I took that as an okay. I began to pump my one finger in and out of her body while sucking lightly on her clit. Her noises and movements increased in speed.

"More." She breathed begging.

I nodded slid another finger into her speeding up and curling my fingers up ever so slightly. I felt her whole body jolt when I finally found her spot. Smiling I began pumping into her faster and I felt her walls begin to flutter around me.

"Draco, please." She whined and I smiled.

"As the lady wishes." I pumped my fingers into her four more times as she came on my hand. I pulled out of her gently, hearing her noise of protest at the loss and licked my fingers clean. She tasted so good. I crawled up her with a smile and laid down next to her. I held my arms out as she snuggled into me.

"What about you?"

"I already took care of myself that was about you."

She smiled and buried her nose in my neck.

We woke up a few hours later fully awake now. I pulled her close to me and kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Come on my love, we must get up, we have a Potter to find."

She rolled over to smile at me with those brown eyes I loved so much, kissed me deeply and got up.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**Draco POV**

I sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, like this was any other morning, but it wasn't. My eyes were glued to the back of Hermione's head as she too ate breakfast. She was dressed in a tight black outfit, with her hair pulled back in a French braid and black knee high flats, she also had her silver knife in a sheath on her thigh, she looked absolutely breathtaking, and I knew what was going to happen later in the day.

I scanned the Gryffindor Table, but there was still no sign of the elusive Harry Potter. That was okay though, Kieran knew where to find him, and because Kieran knew, Hermione knew as well. They finished breakfast and meet outside the hall just as they had agreed. I pulled her into a dark corner of the corridor. I kissed her deeply and then pulled back quickly.

"So love, where are we going?"

She smiled darkly, "We are going to the dungeons below the dungeons."

I look at her startled, how did she know those even existed, how did Potter know. No one but Slytherins were supposed to be privy to that knowledge.

"Alright lets go."

They started down toward the dungeons and continued walking. They walked for about an hour until they came to a solid stonewall that ended the corridor. I looked at her confused until she placed her hand flat on the wall and said coldly,

"Aperi sevrus iussu magister."

I looked on in amazement, as the wall slide open to reveal what looked like a torture chamber. I walked in, slightly horrified, as I looked around me. The room was a stone dungeon, with what looked like dry blood in the center of the room and splashed across 3 of the four walls. From the ceiling and wall chains hung that looked well used. On a bookshelf that lined on wall was all sorts of knives and whips, as well as medieval torture devices. I looked around in horror not wanting to imagine all of the horrible things that had happened to her in here.

**Hermione POV**

I watched Draco walk into the room ahead of me and I followed in quietly. He turned to me sharply, and shoved me against the wall.

"How did you know what to say to get in here?"

"I didn't,' I replied shakily, 'it was Kieran. She knows everything, how to get here, how to get in, even how to make that bastard pay in the most vicious ways possible. I can't tell you how many times I just woke up in this room with no way of knowing how I got here. I hate this room and everything about it." I had started crying again.

I walked over to a whip and picked it up, "I can't tell you how many times I woke up in this room to a whip hitting my back, and I knew that no matter how loudly I screamed no one would come and save me, but you did. You made her trust you; she is willing to let you in even when I'm not."

I turned not looking at him when I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Mia,' he whispered, 'I love you, all of you, including Kieran. She keeps you safe when I can't."

He pulled the whip out of my hand and turned to the corner. He snapped it once into the corner and I heard a scream of pain, only to see Harry Potter roll out of the corner with a moan. I looked over at the corner and smiled darkly.

"Oh look, it is Harry Potter. How did you manage to be so elusive? Oh wait I know.' I crouched down in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him against the wall by his neck,' you hid out in this room, hoping and praying that they wouldn't find you. Never thinking that I would be the one to find you. Well guess what, I am going to have some fun with you in here, and then we are going to take you to the Aurors. I think we will make you wait a couple days before we take you to them."

I smiled maliciously at him and waved my wand behind me. The chains that hung from the ceiling now came to life and hung him from the ceiling. I walked over to the bookshelf and looked over what was there. I shook my head, the choice of knives was just sad. I pulled my own knife out of its sheath. I contemplated it as I walked to the man hanging from the ceiling, my knife in one hand and the whip in the other. I stood there contemplating.

**Draco POV**

I watched her walk across the room towards Potter with a dark glint in her eyes. For the first time I was scared of the influence that Kieran had over her. I snapped back to reality and I heard the whip crack and hit skin, and then the following scream. I turned to see Hermione looking at him. She took her knife and ran it down the mark from the whip. Potter whimpered at the pain. I could tell Potter would try to be tough. With Kieran driving Hermione's hand I knew that his skin would be ribbons before long. I leaned against a wall as I heard the whip crack again.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Hermione POV**

I walked toward the man hanging in the middle of the room. I smiled up at him wolfishly, looking over at Draco, who was leaning against the wall. I looked between him and my prey and walked over to Draco.

"My love,' I whispered and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, 'I am going to have some fun, if you want to leave then you can, but know that if you choose to stay then I might ask you to help out at some point. This worthless fuck is not going to know what hit him. Are you in?"

He smiled down at me and pulled me close to him, whispering in my ear.

"Of course."

I smirked as a shiver flooded through my body. Turning to face my prey, it seemed as if he had fallen asleep, and that just wouldn't do. I walked over to stand in front of him and punched him hard across the face. It certainly brought him around. I stood in front of him; whip in one hand, knife in the other. I laughed coldly.

"Wake up Potter, you aren't allowed to sleep until I say so. You are going to pay for what you did to me. Every little bump, bruise, cut, and fracture will be visited back onto you.' I stood close to him breathing lightly down his neck and looking up at him through my lashes. 'You disgust me, everything about you makes my skin crawl, but that's okay, we can fix that."

I brought my knife up into the dim light and brought it to his throat running it lightly across his throat. "Draco, love, come here please."

He walked over to me, "Yes."

"We need to make sure that he doesn't lose too much blood or pass out from the pain, and marks made that are deep enough to bleed freely need to be healed over. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good. Make sure that scars get left, I want him to remember this, just like the lessons he taught me."

I turned back to Potter and pressed the knife to his temple and applied pressure, running the knife down the side of his face, a line of blood following.

"You see Harry,' I said while continuing the single line down his body going diagonally across his stomach making a zigzag pattern, 'this knife has drawn more of my blood then you ever have."

I stepped back to admire my handy work and then turned around and waved my wand summoning a bowl of lemons and salt. I cut one of the lemons in half and turned back towards Harry, smiling lightly as I saw the fear fill his eyes. I stood in front of him and squeezed the lemon over the fresh wound as his screams filled the air around me.

"Ah, there they are. Those sweet screams that you seem to love so much, you know what Harry I think I finally understand the attraction."

I walked around to the back of him and smiled as I cracked the whip hearing him yelp as it hit, and I smirked. "You are so twisted,' the whip cracked, 'and demented,' it cracked again, 'that you thought this was right."

I walked closer to him and ran my knife down the lines the whip had just made, hearing him whimper again. I grabbed the lemon and squeezed it over each cut hearing his screams increase in volume each time he felt the juice hit his torn flesh.

"You know what you are Potter?"

I asked as I walked to the front of him and ran the knife harshly down his arm, watching as Draco healed it behind me, so he wouldn't bleed out. I sliced his wrists sideways deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to kill.

"You are just a scared little boy who couldn't think of anything better to do then torture someone who cared about you. Well guess what, the Hermione that you knew is gone. You killed her. You beat and raped her so many times that you killed anything in her that might have loved you at some point."

I grabbed another lemon from the table and squeezed it over his arm. Smiling coldly as he screamed, I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the pack of cigarettes I knew he had hidden there. I lit one and took a deep drag smiling at him. I cracked the whip across his chest watching with interest as the cut on his chest widened. I grabbed the lemon again and squeezed it over his chest. The only problem was now I was getting bored.

I looked down at the cigarette in my hand and grinned. I flicked the lighter on and let it burn watching the look on Potter's face. I smiled and pressed it to his skin as he bit his lip trying not to scream.

"Now, now, that just takes all the fun out of it. Screaming makes it go faster. Isn't that what you told me. Every time you raped me, as you pinned me down. Isn't that what you told me, 'just scream you little whore and it will go faster'." I whispered, the poison dripping from my voice as tears sparked on my cheeks.

I turned just in time to catch Draco's fist with mine, "No,' I whispered, 'not yet I have a plan for him and you my love."

"Fine." He growled

I turned back to Potter who was hanging limply in the chains again as he drifted in and out of consciousness. I shook my head in disgust, walked over to him, slapping him soundly.

"No one fucking told you that you could pass out did they. I didn't hear anyone."

He tried to talk and I swung backwards and punched him again across the face, "You are done talking Potter. I am through listening to your bullshit. I will win this one and I don't need anyone's help to do it."

I walked away in disgust, I turned back to him and put my cigarette out on his forearm, smiling as he screamed. I huffed in disgust and turned to look into the raging fireplace. I placed the poker sitting next to it in the fire. I walked over to the bookshelf again, examining the items on it as I lit another cigarette. I grinned as I saw what I was looking for. I pulled the cat-o-nine tails off of the rack. The metal balls at the tip of each of the strings clinked together as Potter brought his head up. I looked at him and walked slowly over to him my shoes clicking slightly across the stone floor.

"Harry, you look scared.' I said in mock concern, 'Here let me make it better."

I brought the whip down his front as hard as I could, his scream echoing around the room for many minutes. I walked around to the back of him and did it again. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head down.

"Oh, I am nowhere near done with you Potter; you have 4 YEARS of tortures to catch up on. Draco."

He was at my side in an instant, "Yes my love?"

I turned to him and rested my hand lightly on his throat cause him to hiss slightly in pleasure, "You want to have some fun?"

He growled and kissed me fiercely as a response.

"Well alright then, get him down from there."

I walked over to the long wooden table and cut a lemon and squeezed all the juice I could manage onto the table before turning to Draco.

"Tie him to the table."

I turned to face the fire, as I heard him scream loudly as the lemon juice hit his open wounds. I pulled the poker out of the fire and turned to face him. I walked over slowly and placed the hot poker on his upper thigh. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Hmm I see, Draco I think he is done … for tonight anyways."

I turned to put the poker back in the fire. Draco walked up to me and pulled me into him, and kissed me deeply.

"Well, what are we doing with him until we can come back?"

"Tie him to the wall low enough so that he can sit. Kieran will play tomorrow."

Draco walked over to the wall and tied him up and I turned to face Potter.

"Just wait until tomorrow. That was nothing compared to what she has planned."

Potter looked up at me in horror as I stood up and walked to the door. I walked out laughing darkly.


	15. Chapter 15

15

**Hermione's POV**

**** I closed the dungeon door behind me with a dark look in my eyes and turned only to find Draco looking at me. He walked up to me pinning me to the wall by my throat, kissing me deeply,

"Room, now." He growled and we left. The whole way to the room he could barely keep his eyes off me and as such almost ran into a wall four times. When we reached the Common Room he had wrapped his arms around my neck and was kissing me deeply as we stumbled up the stairs.  
His arm were wrapped around me, traveling from my waist, up my back and back down to my waist. My fingers eagerly entangled into his soft silky hair, pulling him closer to me. Our passionate, deep kisses powered by the adrenaline of the moment and the rush of what we just accomplished as one: Finding Harry Potter and beginning the long, ever so delicious and sickly sweet revenge that bastard so deserved. The thought of him filled my body not with rage this time, but with a hot ball of energy and excitement: the thought of what will happen to him, the thought of what I will do to him, what Kieran will do...  
The sound of Draco groaning snapped me out of my thoughts. He groaned again, louder, I realized then that I was biting the sweet spot on his neck. As I let go I began to tenderly lick where I bit, earning a deep growl from his lips. A smirk found itself on my lips, as my hands traveled to his hips. I began nibbling on his sweet spot again, earning moans and the pleasant reaction of his head jerking back. Slowly, I let out a soft moan of my own in his ear, pressing myself against him.  
That sent him over the edge, next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed, Draco hovering over me, a devious grin on his face, his eyes dark and hungry. I gasped as he quickly knelt down and began kissing my bare shoulders and chest with his cool lips. 'Wait...bare, when did he take my top off...and my pants?!' My eyes wandered down to him, seeing as he too only had on his underwear. 'Oh, so we're playing like this are we... He's going to pay later.'  
My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the rough sensation of his teeth burying themselves into my skin. I gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as I cried out in pleasure, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. His hands eagerly found themselves snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Oh how I wanted him right now, even through the thin layer of our underwear, he felt so magnificent against me, his warmth, how hard he was.  
"Draco..." My exasperated sigh was louder than I intended, my voice was thick with want, borderline begging for him. My eyes made contact with his, his devious smirk turned into a wide cocky grin; oh I'm sure he loved seeing me like this, wanting him, my body physically aching for him, my faced flushed pink, blood pumping. He knelt down, inches from my face, teasingly licking my lips, making me moan and allowing him fully into my mouth, His cool tongue tracing every inch of my mouth, exploring me. His fingertips grazed my smooth legs in zigzag motions, savoring every inch of me, until his hands found my hips. He parted from my lips, hovering over me as he slid my panties off. He stayed there, as if in a trance as his hands continued to trace my legs. I began to protest his slow movements when I felt icy hands enter inside of me. My back arched toward him as I gasped at the blissful feeling of his expert fingers playing with me. I felt his free, strong arm cradling me, pulling me closer to him. My increased moaning caused him to groan in unison, caused him to pull me even closer, His hands moving swiftly inside me, in and out with expert timing. Just as he was about to send me over the edge he pulled his fingers out of me and before I could make any sound of dissatisfaction, I felt his throbbing warmth against my thigh. I sighed and moaned as I lay back down, feeling him inch closer and closer to my entrance.  
"Fuck Draco!" I cried out impatiently, "Just do it already! I can't take it!" A chuckle erupted from his lips, before thrusting into me. My back arched again, a loud pleasured moan escaped me as he continued to thrust into me. He held on to me, thrusting harder and deeper inside, the friction causing passionate heat between us. My moaning and panting matched his low grunts and aggressive pace. He gripped the back of my head, his lips crashing onto mine, kissing me deeply, and moaning into each other as the both of us reached our peak. Our breaths became quicker, our kisses more desperate, hungrier for the other, the thrusts impossibly getting faster and harder as we both reached our climax, together, as one. Just as we were about to go over the edge, I felt him shift a bit, feeling him move away.  
My eyes grew wide as I saw what he picked up from the little table on the side of my bed. It was her, my little silver knife.

**Draco's POV**

We were in the throes of passion, her and I. At the peak of heat, I was soaring with her when at the corner of my eye something glinted. I turned my head, and saw it, her knife. I couldn't help it, it was an old instinct that was hard to ignore; I picked it up without hesitation and then suddenly I was on my back, arms pinned on either of my head. Our positions switched.  
"Hermione! What-," I stopped, mid sentence as I looked at the woman above me; my eyes meet icy blue ones. 'Shit...the knife. She thinks...Double Shit.'  
"What the fuck do you want with our knife?" Her voice was cold, uncaring at the position we were in, the fact that our bodies were still one, with me still buried in her heat. "What do you think you were going to do, huh?" Her voice grew more threatening, more defensive over Hermione.  
"Kieran!" My voice stopped her, good. "I honestly didn't mean her any harm...old habits just die hard."

I sat up; the sudden movement caused her to release me. My arms wrapped around her slim yet shapely waist, locking my eyes onto hers I kissed her deeply, her mouth still warm, still full of Hermione's signature softness. Kieran, however, was frozen against my touch; and well, I wasn't about to have that. I loved Hermione; I love everything about her, even Kieran. And I was going to do whatever it took to prove I loved her.  
I pulled her closer, kissing her deeper, it took a few moments but Kieran soon melted into the kiss and into me. Strange, her moans were more of growls...such a feral woman, wild. I liked it. She surprised me by biting down on my lip, forcing herself into my mouth, fighting more dominance; a fight she wasn't going to win so easily. I fought back, our tongue fighting each other and exploring one another; her hands caressing my body for the first time as Kieran. Groaning, I began lifting her up, wanting to place her down onto the sheets again, like before, only to be denied and be pushed onto the bed by her. I looked at the wild, fiery sapphire-eyed girl above me, a wicked, seductive smile played on her lips, her hand holding the knife, gingerly holding it to her lips.  
"Draco." Her voice was smoldering and mischievous, a shiver ran down my spine, "You said old habits die hard?"  
"Yeah."  
"Want to play?" Her tongue snaked around the blade, eyeing my smooth skin with lustful eyes. She didn't give me any time to respond, before I knew it, she was no longer straddling me but was crouched in front of me; eyeing me like a wolf stalking her prey. Those piercing blue eyes boring into my very being as she crawled down my body, occasionally licking my exposed skin, until she got to her supposed prime target.  
Her fingers glided along my inner thighs, her soft tips against my tender skin sent electricity running through me. No matter who it was, my Hermione or Kieran, she always took my breath away until I was still and yet could send my body into a frantic electric frenzy all at the same time.  
The feeling of the knife piercing me lightly and making a thin, steady trail along my inner thigh sent a low hiss to escape my lips. A low growl escaped hers before the feeling of her warm tongue tantalizing my skin as she licked the blood. Fuck, that shouldn't feel that good. I groaned as she did this a few more times, I could feel her body heat rise as she got closer and closer to her goal. Her mouth traveling upward, her skillful hand delicately guiding the knife along my skin, the cool metal and the occasional cut all melded into this erotic sensation of pleasure and pain, her giving and taking from me all at once; her tongue...so warm. A loud groan escaped my lips as I suddenly felt both hands grip my hips, her nails digging into me as she pulled my length toward her; taking me in all at once. Her mouth expertly moved up and down my shaft, her tongue rubbing against me as her mouth eagerly tightened around me. Moaning, I grabbed her head and pushed it down, she was driving me insane. And then she did something that drove me to the edge. She lifted her mouth so that her lips were only around my tip, and began to suck. My entire body shook; never had I felt such immense pleasure before. I arched my back, feeling like I was about to come undone, when she stopped. I must've looked pissed, because she was utterly amused.  
"That is for earlier." Before I could even gather enough sense to ask what the hell she was referring too, she was straddling me again in seconds, immediately, her walls tightening around me, her hips moving so lusciously back and forth against mine, grinding and rotating around me. My hands instinctively went to her hips, guiding them, moving in unison with her. I nuzzled her bare chest, caressing my cold tongue on her toxic skin, her body radiated like the sun. Her head thrown back, making cries of pleasure and moans that collided into a symphony that could challenge sirens. Her walls tightened around me again, oh fuck I couldn't take it anymore. Holding on to her desperate, I ground her hips against mine faster, and harder, burying myself deeper into her. Her hands either entangled in my hair or clawing at my back, I finally flipped us over, throwing her onto the sheets, and with one final thrust I came deep inside her, earning a sweet sound sigh of ecstasy from those perfect lips. I kissed her deeply, pouring my love, my devotion, and my promise of sincere love into her. Long minutes passed as I slowly continued to thrust into her, relishing the aftermath and enjoying the last few moments of the heat of the night. Our kisses were long a deep, sighing to each other into each other. As I parted I looked into those gorgeous deep brown eyes and smiled. As I lay next to her, I pulled her close to me, in a protective embrace, caressing her rose flushed cheeks.  
"Hermione, I love you."  
"I know..."

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke to the sound of singing … not sure where it was coming from I turned to the windowsill to see her curled into the corner singing.

**I've been alone****  
****Surrounded by darkness****  
****I've seen how heartless****  
****The world can be******

**I've seen you crying****  
****You felt like it's hopeless****  
****I'll always do my best****  
****To make you see**

I took me a minute to realize it until I recognized what song it was. It was called Not Alone, by one of her favorite artists Darren Criss. She had just reached to chorus when I walked up behind her.

**Baby, you're not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through**

She was singing with her entire heart as if the words meant everything to her, and when I really thought about it I guess they did. I leaned against the wall as she continued singing.

**Now I know it ain't easy****  
****But it ain't hard trying****  
****Every time I see you smiling****  
****And I feel you so close to me****  
****And you tell me******

**Baby, you're not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through**

I watched her, entranced by the power and feeling in her voice, I saw the tears sparkling on her cheeks. She truly felt attached to this song.

**I still have trouble****  
****I trip and stumble****  
****Trying to make sense of things sometimes****  
****I look for reasons****  
****But I don't need 'em****  
****All I need is to look in your eyes****  
****And I realize******

**Baby I'm not alone****  
****Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna take us down****  
****Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh******

**Cause you're here with me****  
****And nothing's ever gonna bring us down****  
****Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you****  
****And you know it's true****  
****It don't matter what'll come to be****  
****You know our love is all we need****  
****Our love is all we need to make it through****  
**

She finished singing with tears streaming down her face. She turned and I just looked at her, I walked over and slid in behind her pulling her close to me.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah, it's just that song means a lot to me, I'm fine."

She got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled on some clothing … a tight black leather corset and black skinny jeans, as well as her boots she had on the previous day. She turned to face me blue eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"But now, it is time to play." She smiled and walked out of the room. I stared after her and went to get dressed before following her.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**Kieran POV**

I walked into the room with smug smile on my face. He had no idea what was coming to him. I looked at him sitting against the black wall and felt a cruel smile grace my face.

"Morning." I said icily.

He looked up from the floor seeing who it was and my blood began to boil with enjoyment as I saw fear flash into his eyes. I turned calmly to Draco.

"Draco, will you get that thing up and attached to the ceiling please, I want to have a little fun with him. He isn't as strong as I would like so he can only take so much. When he is done he will be left for McGonagall to deal with."

Draco smiled and his eyes glistened, "My love?"

He walked towards me and I stood there looking him up and down, I pulled him forward roughly by his shirt and kissed him deeply.

"Do as I ask."

Draco nodded roughly and strung Potter up by the ceiling. I walked over slowly, my boots padding across the floor. I walked past the table and picked up a box of matches.

"Potter, by the time I am done with you, you will understand the meaning of pain. You will also remember this until the end. I would say forever, but I don't think that you will last that long."

I smiled to myself as I struck the first match and held it to his skin. His yelp filled the room as I pulled the match away. I frowned slightly before turning to Draco.

"Love I am so sorry but, could you tie him to the table please. Him hanging from the ceiling just doesn't work for me."

It wasn't a request.

**Draco POV**

**I** nodded and moved Potter. Once he was firmly tied to the table Kieran climbed gracefully up onto the table and settled on his thighs. Resting on her haunches, she struck a match again and dropped it onto his bare chest. He screamed and writhed beneath her. A dark smile grew across her face. She struck another match and dropped it on his chest as well. He screamed louder. A grin washed over her features as she looked down at him with dark lust. She struck two matches this time dropping them both onto his bare chest. He screamed again, except this time no sound came out. She smiled gladly and swung herself off the table. Walking over to the rack on the opposite side of the room, she picked a whip from the wall that had a vicious looking spike on the end. She turned slowly and walked back over to Potter,

"Like I said Potter,' she hissed quietly, 'you will truly understand the meaning of pain by the time I am through with you."

She brought the whip down across his stomach with a vicious force. Potter's screams filled the room as she brought the whip down again and again and again. She stopped only when there were twenty deep cuts across his stomach and he was moaning in pain.

She looked over to me and I stepped forward and healed the deep cuts just enough so that he wouldn't die of blood loss. Kieran looked at me and nodded her thanks, but I could see that she was deep in thought as to what she would do next. She picked up her silver knife from the table beside her pack of cigarettes and looked down at Potter with a considering look on her face.

"You know Potter, I used to think you were the worst thing that could have ever happened to me, but I now see how wrong I was. Without you I wouldn't be here. Without you I wouldn't have found Draco, and without Draco I wouldn't be here right now, making you relieve the four years of hell you put me through. Well at least a part of it."

She raised the knife up and brought it down with a flash right through the center of Potter's palm. He grunted, still partially delirious from the previous whipping. She smiled down at him, and twisting the knife as he screamed.

"Did that hurt?"

Harry nodded with tears flooding down his face.

"Good."

She pulled the knife out of the table and his hand and weighed it considering in her hand. She set the knife down and swung herself back up onto the table this time resting upon his stomach. He grunted as she landed. She looked at him before pressing a finger to the open wound and pressing down listening to him scream.

I watched Kieran do this, torturing Potter, and I knew that she was nowhere near done, but that Potter wouldn't last much longer before, he too, broke. I walked over behind Kieran and grabbed her waist. She jumped slightly and turned to look at me, her eyes dark.

"What." She snapped.

"Kieran, you can't keep going much longer or he will break."

"I want him to be broken; I want to see him writhing beneath me begging for forgiveness. I want to see him grovel on his knees before me full of regret. I WANT MY CHILD BACK, THE ONE HE TOOK FROM ME! Can he give me that? Can you give me that, can you fix everything?"

I pulled her off the table and into my arms, wiping away her tears.

"I can make him grovel at your feet; I can make him beg for forgiveness. I can give you a child, love. We can have a baby together. Just give him to McGonagall. He isn't worth breaking Kieran, you know that."

I pulled her in to me and pressed my lips lightly to hers. She pulled me in closer to her, deepening the kiss slightly. She pulled back and I smiled into the deep brown eyes of Hermione.

"Did you mean it?"

"About the baby, yes, I can give you a child; I want a family. With you."

A brilliant smile lit up Hermione's face. She turned to Potter.

"Potter, you are lucky he is here, otherwise you would be a dead man, but here is what I am going to do. I am going to let you get dressed, and then we are taking you to McGonagall. You are to tell no one of what I have done to you. Not a soul do you hear me Potter. Here is why,' she picked up the knife and held it to his throat, 'I will kill you. And it won't be a quick death either, it will be long and drawn out."

She took the knife to the ropes that were holding him to the table and cut them quickly.

"Get dressed,' she hissed with a sneer, 'we have somewhere to be."

Harry didn't look at her once, only dropped to his knees in front of her and held up his hand. She looked at him and shrugged, fixing the hole in his hand, making sure to leave a scar to serve as a reminder. He nodded without speaking and crawled over to the wall to get his clothes and put them on. Once he was dressed he kneeled with his head down waiting for her next command. She huffed in annoyance and pulled him up by the hair pushing him towards the door.

"Let's go, I don't have all day."

Harry stumbled out and Draco followed him with a secure hold on his upper arm. Hermione held back for a moment looking around the room. She closed the door with a sigh.

**Hermione's POV**

They walked quickly through the halls until they reached McGonagall's office. I ran to the door and pounded on it screaming.

"Professor, professor we found him we found Potter."

I heard footsteps running to the door and stood back a bit as it flew open. I nodded subtly to Draco and he threw Potter onto the floor in front of McGonagall. She looked from me down to Potter, and then back to me.

"You need not worry anymore Ms. Granger. I have everything under control from here."

She pulled Potter into her office by the scruff of his neck and pulled the door closed behind them.

I took a deep breath and turned to Draco.

"Home?" I asked calmly.

He smiled back at me. "Home." We turned and walked back toward the Common Room, with his arm wrapped around my waist


	17. Chapter 17

17

**Draco POV**

4 months later I walked into the Common Room to see Hermione asleep on the couch. Today had been the day of Potter's trial. The whole of the wizarding world could not understand what had made their golden boy turn so bad.

Ron was in shock, he couldn't' believe that he had been that blind. He wanted to fix his relationship with Hermione; he wanted to be her friend. I couldn't deny her that, even with everything that had happened she needed something to remind her that the past had not been all bad. Ginny on the other hand, had been livid; she wanted nothing to do with Hermione. She could not believe that Harry had done those things. Draco didn't blame her she loved the idiot. Seeing a how he was Harry Potter they couldn't send him to Azkaban, for his own safety, a statement that made me laugh at the irony, he was to be imprisoned for life underneath the Ministry. There was one group of people that were convinced that I was the one who tortured and beat Hermione and that I was making her blame Potter for it.

It had been about a month since Kieran had made an appearance, apparently she didn't feel that Hermione was threatened enough that she needed to be around. I walked over to her and slid onto the couch behind her, pulling her close. She responded by turning over and wrapping her legs around my waist, nuzzling her face into my neck. I smiled and began nibbling on her neck, knowing that she was awake. She moaned slightly.

"Stop that." She said half-heartedly pulling away from my neck and kissing me softly.

"Well hello, are you feeling any better?"

She smiled at me.

"Well actually I am, want me to tell you why?"

I looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Well of course love, why don't you tell me? Oh wait let me guess, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Potter will be imprisoned for the rest of his days deep beneath the Ministry."

She chuckled.

"No not quite, although it does help a great deal."

She slid off my lap and walked over to the table and picked up a small piece of paper, holding it out to me. I took it and looked down at the paper. It was a black and white picture that wasn't moving. But in the picture there was a small shape. I looked at her in confusion. She walked over to me and sat down on my knees.

"Draco that is our baby."

I looked down at the black and white picture. It wasn't moving but I could see that it was a small jellybean shaped thing. I looked back up at Hermione.

"Our baby?"

she wouldn't look at me as she responded.

"Yes Draco, our baby. We are having a baby; I mean that is if you even want one."

The moment I saw her glow start to fade I immediately slid to my knees in front of her.

"Honey, look at me, please.' I put a gentle finger underneath her chin and made her look at me, 'I am happy beyond words, I am just processing all of this and I have realized that now is the perfect moment to something that I have been trying to find the perfect moment to do,"

I slid a box out of my pocket and flipped it open in front of her. She looked down at me with an awed look on her face.

"Draco what …"

"Hermione, we have been through so much together, from hating each other in our first year, to you slapping me in our third year. Even when I was forced to go to the dark side in our sixth year and we fought on opposite sides, and even through that monster torturing you, but we made it. We are here and no matter what anyone does or says I won't let them take you away from me. Hermione Jean Granger will you be mine forever? Will you have a family with me and stay with me even when I'm old, grey, and senile?"

She looked down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Draco, of course I will, as long as you promise to handle me at my absolute worst and to deal with Kieran when she makes an appearance."

I smiled and stood sliding the ring on her finger and placing my forehead on hers.

"I already have, I love you, through thick and thin no matter what."

She smiled up at me and tilted her head up to kiss me. Our lips met and electricity sparked through me, I slid my arms under her legs and lifted her so that her thighs were wrapped around my waist and I deepened the kiss. She smiled into the kiss and nibbled at my bottom lip causing me to groan.

"Now Hermione, you must not tempt me with something if you do not intend to follow through."

"Why would I tempt something? I want you, all of you; I want to marry you and be yours forever, to raise children by your side. All of it Draco, forever."

I smiled and walked toward our bedroom. It seemed that the common room had figured out that we didn't need two rooms anymore so it had combined our two rooms into one. I pushed the door open and walked her over to the bed setting her down gently.

"Well I guess that means I can take my time because we have all the time in the world."

She nodded smiling and bit her lip. I pushed her backwards gently kissing her lips softly and moving down her body slowly. I kissed her nose, then her collarbone, then her stomach, then both her hips as I unbuttoned her white shorts and slid them down her toned legs. Placing kisses down them as I slid the shorts down. Once those were off I kissed my way back up to her hips and pulled her shirt up slowly kissing her stomach and pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it, my shirt following closely behind it. I slid my pants off and rolled behind her and pulled her close to me resting a hand on her belly. I kissed the back of her neck lightly and whispered, "Sleep."

She hummed contentedly and snuggled backwards and we drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

18

**Draco POV**

Hermione sat in the living room of their apartment curled into the side of the couch, one hand resting on her swollen belly and the other hand holding a book. I stood leaning against the door to the kitchen smiling at her gently. She was getting so big, almost 9 months now. Our little one would be here soon, and I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do when that day came. In all honesty I was secretly hoping that it would be a little girl that I could call my own. I went turn into the kitchen when I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Hermione sitting up with a hand pressed to her stomach panic in her eyes.

"Love?" I said cautiously.

Hermione looked up at me, "Its time, the baby, its coming now."

I looked at her knowing that her panic was mirrored in my face. I ran to the bedroom and grabbed the bag, which we had packed days ago. I ran back into the living room and saw her push herself up off the couch. I crossed the room to her and pulled her into a gentle hug and turned on the spot apperating my way to St. Mungo's. We apperated to the front of the building and walked through the lobby. witch sitting at the front desk who looked at me with a bored expression.

"My … Hermione … baby."

"Sir,' she said dully, 'please calm down and explain what I can help you with today."

Hermione shouted behind me.

"I am having a baby you dumb twat."

I turned to look at Hermione in shock to see that she was looking at me with bright blue eyes that seemed spark with pain. My eyes widened in horror as I turned to the woman who was now on this side of the desk and helping Kieran through the door with me following behind quickly. She sat Kieran down on a table and told us to wait there. I looked at Kieran who smiled at me dully.

"Hi,' she said quietly, 'everything is okay. I promise, Hermione is still present but this pain. She couldn't handle. I offered to feel the pain for her.' She paused as I saw her entire body tense with a sizeable contraction. I walked over to her and took her hand gently, as she laughed weakly. 'Although now, I am wishing she had said no."

"Just as long as Hermione remembers this time then it is fine, but you have to promise me that everything will be okay."

Kieran smiled at me, "Hermione, our daughter, and I will be fine."

My jaw dropped, "Our daughter?"

"Yes it is a little girl; she will be healthy, that I promise you."

She stopped talking again as I saw another contraction ripple through her body. I turned looking around desperately for someone, anyone who could help. I sighed in relief as I saw a Healer coming down the corridor looking at us.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, if you will follow me then I will take you to a room where we can get this baby delivered."

I nodded silently and picked Kieran up gently and walked behind the doctor down the corridor, it seemed as if we walked forever until finally she turned right into an open door and I follow just as Kieran let out a low whimper of pain, I felt the strong contraction run through her. The doctor turned to us and gestured to the bed and I set her onto it, resting a hand on her lower back.

"How far between the contractions young man?"

"About 3 minutes apart."

The Healer put Kieran's legs up on the bed so that her knees were bent and she gently unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down her legs along with her underwear. The Healer examined her for a moment and then looked up at us.

"Ms. Granger you are almost completely dilated and are just about ready to push. I will be back in ten minutes and you should be ready to go alright?"

Kieran nodded with tight lips as she groaned because of another contraction. I pressed on her lower back and she leaned into me as I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Kiki? Are you alright?"

"I'm scared Dragon, I'm scared what if she isn't alright? What if I can't do it? What if..."

I cut her off kissing her gently and pushing her back against the bed.

"You can do this, I believe in you and I believe in Mia." I rested a gentle hand on her cheek and she nuzzled into my hand bringing her own up to grip my wrist.

"I love you, we love you. Do you know that, I know that you know she loves you?' She paused as a strong contraction pulsed through her and her grip on my wrist tightened, 'but I love you too. I think it is because you saved us; you gave us hope when there was none. You helped us survive through a horrible time and you gave us a baby when no one else could."

She smiled up at me and closed her eyes and moaned in main as another contraction tore through her body.

"Draco, will you sit behind me please?"

I looked at her tears in my eyes and said quietly. "If the Healer lets me then yes."

At that precise moment three things happened all at once. I leaned in to kiss Kieran gently on the forehead, a big contraction tore through her body, and the Healer came back.

"Madame Healer, Ki … Hermione was wondering if I could sit behind her in the bed."

She looked at me curiously and then nodded. "That is fine, it is almost time to push and you can help her from that spot."

I nodded and helped Kieran sit up and scoot forward so that I could slide behind her. She leaned back into me with a sigh. The Healer positioned herself in between Kieran's raised legs and looked up at us.

"Alright Ms. Granger we do things a little differently than in the Muggle world okay, you will only have to push four times, okay?"

Kieran nodded biting her lip as she pushed back into me.

"Push." The healer said.

Kieran dug her nails into my wrist and pushed as hard as she could. I counted to ten quietly in her ear and she stopped pushing as I hit ten, slumping back into me, and her head landing on my shoulder. I press a gentle kiss to her damp temple.

"Shhh come on, you can do it. You have survived worse."

'Push' came from somewhere below them. Kieran pushed again harder this time, as I counted to ten against the back of her neck. She relaxed again when I got to ten. This time the healer spoke to us.

"This will be the last push Ms. Granger, make it a big one I can see the baby's head. Alright now push."

Kieran pushed hard and let out a scream that intermingled with that of our daughter's cries in the air around us. As the nurse caught our baby and magically cut the cord, I watched the blue fade out of Hermione's eyes and watched Hermione's deep chocolate come back into being.

The healer held up our daughter to show us that she was okay and then placed her in the blankets next to the bed and hurried her off, while other Healers came in and cared for Hermione, casting healing spells and making sure that everything was all right.

After thirty minutes of Healers fussing over her, the main Healer brought our daughter back, wrapped in a blanket. She handed her to me with a smile and a murmured 'congratulations' before shuffling back out of the room taking everyone with her.

I turned toward Hermione and walked toward the bed with our daughter in my arms, and handed her to Hermione with a smile.

She smiled at me with tired eyes, and looked down lovingly at our little girl.

"I don't think Kieran will be visiting us anymore Draco."

I looked at her with a look of curiosity and walked over to her, looking down at our daughter as well, she looked up at Hermione with electric blue eyes and I smiled.

I chuckled and looked at my darling Hermione.

"So will you marry me now?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course I will you wacko."

I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She nibbled my bottom lip gently.

"However, I do have one condition."

"Anything for you darling."

"We get to have a honeymoon without Kieran."

I looked at her slightly confused, and then realized that she had named our daughter.

"Of course darling, we could leave Kieran with her grandparents on either side for a couple days."

I smiled at her and kissed her deeply again, before we were interrupted by another Healer coming into the room. I rested my forehead against hers with a sigh before turning to deal with the Healers.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Hermione POV**

"MUMMY!"

I smiled as Kieran came tearing around the corner, Draco hot on her heels. He slid across the wood floor as he tried to scoop her up and missed, slamming into the wall. I laughed and got up to help Draco stand up. Four years. It had been four years since this gorgeous man had given me two things that made me the happiest.

"Come on Dad, up you get."

I locked my arms under his and pulled him up. He smiled and looked after Kieran, who was sitting on the couch clapping her hands in delight.

"And we thought this was a good idea." He mumbled as I smacked him playfully.

"Don't you start. "

He smiled and went to pick up Kieran. Balancing her on his hip I smiled at them as I leaned against the wall. They were perfect I couldn't have done better.

"Kieran are you ready for dinner with grandma?"

"Yes. Gamma Sissy. I hope we have burgers."

I smiled at them and walked over pressing a kiss to her cheek, and then another one to Draco's lips.

"Go drop her off, we need our night out."

He smiled at me.

"Be back soon."

He turned on the spot and disapperated. I turned and went to the bedroom to get dressed. We were going out to dinner for the first time in months. Thank goodness Narcissa had agreed to take Kieran for the night. I needed to talk to Draco. I pulled my hair back in a loose ponytail, it flowed down my back in brown waves. I slid into my deep green dress and sighed as I felt the satin flutter against my skin. I heard a throat clear behind me and turned to see Draco watching me.

"What?"

I asked, feeling his gaze burn lines over my skin.

"You're beautiful."

I smiled at him, now was as good a time as ever to talk.

"I'm pregnant."

He took a step back in shock, a smile spreading over his face.

"Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. He crossed the bathroom in two steps and picked me up, spinning me. Setting me down he pressed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled and pulled him too me kissing him deeply.

**AN: Okay before you all kill me the ending I want to say something. I have edited the whole story and I have added bits and pieces, please go back and reread, I hope it is not as much of a travesty as it was. I love you my darlings. Leave reviews tell me what you thought. Until the next story, I love you.**


End file.
